The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku
by blackrozen21
Summary: Basiclly this is a story based on the song the disappearance of Hatsune Miku by Hatsune miku. so its about hatsune miku getting deleted and not being able to tell her master how much she loves him. its a really short story enjoy!


The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

_**Disclaimer: Okay first of all, I don't own any of these characters and songs! They belong to the one who made them. And the title is also from the song The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku(really good song). And there are also some phrases that are from the lyrics.**_

_I love you, I will always sing for you no matter what. I know my feelings can't reach you but, as long as you are happy when you hear me sing, it's already enough for me. I wish we could be forever together._

_I'm just a program made to imitate humans after all…_

_What is master doing? Is he arguing with a person? He has been on the phone for quite some time now. Is someone bothering him? Or perhaps something bad happened. No, I need to think positive._ Those thoughts keep whirling around in my head. I kept watching master busy talking on the phone hoping he would turn here and make a song for me to sing. I wish I wasn't just a program. I want to help master I felt so useless.

It's been a week straight since master kept on talking on the phone every single day at least for an hour and coming home late. Every day he comes in looking all worn out, he just drops his coat on the hanger and toss his bag to the bed and immediately went to the bathroom and sleep. He used to make me sing every day, I sang with all my heart it always made him smile as if I was his masterpiece. The more I see him smile, I sang with more passion. Now I only can watch him from the computer monitor.

As usual, I sang 'World is Mine' to wake him up, it was his daily morning alarm. I always woke up earlier than him to prepare myself but this was very unusual, master was already all dressed up formally, getting ready to leave. _Eh? What? Where are you going master? Isn't it a little too early for work?_ Right before he opened the door he glanced at me for a while, I blushed and looked away although I know he couldn't see me. But my eyes widened as I saw his sad face. _What is happening?_

I sat there in my folder stared at the floor blankly the only thing in my mind was master's sad face. I would do anything to make that face happy again. Even my life. At 6 pm, I heard the familiar door sound. I quickly looked at I was overjoyed seeing master home.

He approached the computer; I could not believe that he was actually opening the computer again. _Finally!_ He made me sing 'Rolling Girl' so without hesitation, I sang with all I got. It has been so long since I've been asked to sing I was even dancing inside until I saw master staring at the screen blankly. I couldn't stop singing I wish I could've. Suddenly, tears started to roll down master's cheeks. "I'm so sorry Miku…" master's finger moved to the delete button. _WHAT? _I couldn't stop him; I am just a program after all. A window opened: deleting program: Hatsune Miku, 5%.

_Please! Give me more time master! I will make you happy every day I promise! I still want to be with Rin, Len, Luka, and others! _My folder became blurry; I started to feel a little giddy. I began running trying to escape, slowly my surroundings faded becoming pitch black. _I don't want to get caught!_

~Flashback~

"This is it! My masterpiece! The perfect singing program!" the first words I heard from my master. Master was still just a young man, cheerful, generous, caring not to mention he is handsome. Every day he kept creating new beautiful songs just for me. A toy? Something special? I didn't care. I loved singing since I was created.

Overtime, maybe it was just me but I felt the strong bonds between master and me. I was absolutely sure I was something special for him. He was very special to me, the person I loved most. The person I would risk anything for. Time to time, I became popular to others I was really happy. Was it because I was popular? No. It was because master was happy that I became a hit, the world's virtual diva.

"Miku! I have new ideas for songs for you and the others! How about doing a duet with Luka-chan?" I was overwhelmed every time he says he has a new song for me to sing.

~back~

Deleting program: Hatsune Miku, 50%.

My legs could barely move again. I was exhausted; running was useless I couldn't escape from the fact that I am being deleted. I am not going to sing anymore. That was the time when singing hurts me so much. The super high-speed song for master my last words. My goodbyes. Until this song ends, I will keep on running. BANG! I thudded on to the wall. _Dead end? No way… is this the end? No, I' not finished._ I took a glance at master, his face was very sad I had never seen his face like that. My vision started to get blur only images of my memories falling apart were in my mind every time I saw master's sad face. I cornered sitting down on the corner thinking of master only. All I could see on his face was sadness, which he suffered from.

_That's right, perhaps he will be happier without me. Although it breaks my heart to be deleted by your own hands, please end this master I don't want to see you sad again even though I am not here. I won't ever forget you even if I disappear. Oh, and everyone would still be here right? Take care of master for me okay? I would miss everyone but I guess it's better this way._

I was loved; I had very good company whom I love so much and a master that I dearly love. What more could I ask? My body went numb I fell down as I smiled. _Everyone, master, thank you for everything. And goodbye. Master, please smile for me._ Slowly my vision became pitch black and I closed my eyes having only master's smiling face in my mind.

**AN: This is my very first fanfic! Sorry if it's really short, I decided to make a one chapter first for a start anyway, please leave a review! Thank you so much for reading this story hope you liked it :D! See you next time!**


End file.
